


Things You Tell Yourself

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Drama, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two points of view on a non-existent relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Tell Yourself

**I: Albus**

His skin doesn't taste as sweet as you imagine it will. Nobody's skin tastes like milk and honey, no matter the colour, no matter how silky it might feel to secret, casual touches.

And his mouth—it isn't gentle. It's as hard and bitter as the words that are spat from it. There is no secret softness that only you will unlock.

He's not a virgin. He's not waiting for you. He's been taken, and he takes.

Those smiles, they do not mean what you think.

For God's sake, he's only twenty.

You are a fool.

He doesn't love you.

 

**II: Severus**

Things you tell yourself:

He is old enough to have sired you several times over. He's seen it all, had it all. You're nothing new, nothing special.

That's kindness you see in his eyes. It's pity. He cannot see into your soul. If he could, he'd want nothing more to do with you.

And when he touches you? It means nothing. When his hand brushes yours for a moment only, it's because he doesn't want to sully himself with you. He gives you his fingertips only, never the whole of his hand.

You're a monster.

He could never love you.


End file.
